Tales of Xillia Oneshots (Various x Reader)
by Sekata
Summary: Hello everyone, I try to make this little series, because Game Characters need love too! Maybe I write for other Tales of Characters too, if I get a good Idea.


_**Hello dear readers, this is my new series. First one is Ludger Will Kresnik, because he definitely needs more love.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ludger (Sadly) and I don't own you.**_

"Come on Ludger. I know you certainly want to see what [Y/n] has to offer." Alvin smirked and wanted to "persuade" the other males to take a view on the girls that took a bath next to them. Milla, Leia, Elize, you and Elle were at the girls' side just the same time as Ludger, Alvin, Jude, Gaius and Rowen were on the men's side.

And of course, Alvin had only mischief in his mind and wanted to catch a few glances. Of course, only from the big breasted Milla and your adult form. Jude and Rowen were totally against it. Ludger remained silent again as much as possible, but sighed every now and then. "Alvin…Don't do this." Ludger muttered and sank lower into the water to hide his red cheeks.

"I think you were a bit too long in the water Alvin. Let's go to the inn for a sip of wine to drink." Rowen suggested. "I never say No to a good drink. Guys, will you come with us too?" Alvin asked with a grin. Jude and Gaius were in immediately, only Ludger fell silent. "Ludger?"

"I think I'll stay here a bit more…" the young man muttered and the other men looked at each other before they got up. "Okay, but do not stay too long, the hot water can be unhealthy in the long run." Jude spoke and patted his best friend on the shoulder before the men left the bath. Ludger looked after them and sighed in relief when he finally had his deserved peace.

"It looks like the guys also bothered you, eh?" Came a female voice from the direction of the wall that separated both bath sides. Ludger blushed madly and sank deeper into the water before he carefully risked a glance up. You hung over the wall, arms crossed and smiling. You still wore your towel, but that didn't defused the embarrassing moment for Ludger. "You know them…You sound as if you had trouble with the girls too?" He asked softly to disguise how insecure he was right now.

You smiled and closed your eyes before you sighed deeply. "Oh Yeah. Leia wanted to photograph Millas and my breasts to compare its sizes and which are more beautiful." Ludgers blood dripped a bit from his nose, as you told that him that. "Haha sorry. No, but Elle was complaining constantly and she really ranted against men…So young and already so foulmouthed." You sighed.

Ludger had to laugh softly after this. "Sometimes you would think that she is your daughter. As for such a big mouth's your trademark." Ludger said. " Hey, what do you mean by that?" You played being offended. "Nothing." Ludger laughed softly again and was glad that the awkwardness was gone now.

"Ludger?"

"Yes?"

"Can I join you…?"

" EH?!" Ludger's cheeks heated up again and he looked up at you dumbfounded. "Y…You want…to come over here?" He asked uncertainly. "Would that be okay? There is no one here but us and the wall is so uncomfortable to talk."

Ludger swallowed. "I...If you really want to come over, then…please feel free to do so…" he stuttered out. The next moment he saw a flesh coloured figure falling into water before him.

Wait? Flesh-coloured? Shouldn't there be white because of the towel…?!

With shock in his eyes, Ludger looked at your towel, which hung over the wall and fell back down on the women's side. You appeared and, of course, noticed your mishap. "Oh fu…damn…" You muttered, holding your hands over your breasts to cover them. While you still cursed under your breath, you noticed something white in front of you. Astonished, you looked up and saw Ludger who held out a towel, his towel. "L…Ludger...?" You mumbled embarrassed. "You have more to hide than me. Uhm..." he spoke softly and looked away. "Thank you..."

Gratefully you took the towel and wrapped it around your body before you sat down next to Ludger. "Seems as if our adventure together will end soon." You said after a short period of silence. Ludger nodded and looked sadly at surface of the water. "It certainly was not always nice with an unlucky jinx as me to be on the road." He laughed uncertainly. You looked at him and narrowed your eyes. "You're not an unlucky jinx. Stop trying to convince yourself that. You have brought us together. And you can ask anyone of our friends. We had a lot of fun." You smiled. Ludger smiled slightly before he turned his head towards you with a cute grin. "Thank You."

"You are more than welcome." You waved that aside and you two looked up towards the starry sky in comfortable silence. "But I do not want it to end." You began then. "What?" Ludger wanted to know. "I do not want that our paths will separate..." you sighed and looked at the hot water." The balance of the Worlds is restored. There is no longer any reason to even go on an adventure." Ludger said and closed his eyes. "I know…"

"Look. A shooting star!" The white-haired man suddenly exclaimed and wanted to improve the mood again. He pointed to the sky, where actually a shooting star just flew by. "Make a wish. Although we are no longer in Canaan, but that should work too." Ludger smiled. You smiled too and closed your eyes. "I wish that the balance of the worlds is destroyed again so we can start our adventure again."

"No, no!" Ludger panicked and held your mouth shut. You laughed at that. "Do you really believe that the wishes of shooting stars come true? It's just a fairy tale for children." You mused. Ludger blushed and let go of you. "Well, in this screwed-up world everything is possible…" he said. "That's probably true. Do you actually still have a wish?" She asked him.

Ludger paused before he leaned back. "To be honest, yes. I wish for my friends to stay healthy and happy." He said. "Ludger, be honest and don't joke around!" You pouted and pulled at his cheeks. "Thatsch's no schoke (That's no joke)!" Ludger defended himself and held your hands before he looked deeply into your eyes. "My friends are the most important thing to me and I am perfectly happy if everyone is doing well. Because you are so very dear to my heart. Especially you…"

Your cheeks turned red and Ludger realized what he had just said. The red blush already went from one ear to the other, but he still looked at you intently. "Ludger…" You whispered embarrassed as your lips drew closer to each other. You two closed your eyes and waited for the moment when your lips touched...

It felt like pure bliss. His lips were so soft and he was so shy, when he tried to kiss your lips fully. You raised your arm to wrap your hand around his neck. Ludger gasped as you pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

It didn't take long for him to get rid of his shyness. Finally he embraced you and pulled you flush against his naked body. You blushed mad when you felt his manhood against your legs, but you were too happy that he finally returned your feelings!

„L...Ludger…" A small moan escaped your lips as he massaged your hips and sucked on your bottom lip to ask for entrance. You were about to grant him access, until you heard some male voices...

"No, that's not true Rowen! I do not need alcohol to make woman hot for me! ONLY pretty women want me!" You heard Alvin's loud discussing and the voices of the men were getting louder. "Oh God, what would they think when they see me here?" You asked and did the only decision you could think of in a hurry. You went into hiding under water.

Ludger went pale with fright as he spotted his male friends. "Ah Ludger, the wine tasted shitty. So we decided to accompany you some more." Alvin laughed and scratched his head. "Um, to be honest, I would prefer a moment to myself now…" Ludger muttered and looked quietly at the spot, were you submerged. He hoped to get rid of the others quickly.

But unfortunately his wishes often fell on deaf ears. "Oh come on Ludger." Alvin waved off and sat in the water, along with Jude, Gaius and Rowen. Ludger grew nervous and could not convince the men to go away.

After a few minutes you needed air and had to merge from the water. "AAH!" The men looked rather taken aback at you who gasped for air beside Ludger. All eyes went from you to the blushing man who would just prefer to disappear right now.

You swallowed and finally ran out of the water and into the inn. Alvin laughed and patted Ludger on the back. "Respect Ludger. I never thought of you to get right to the events with her. That explains why you wanted to be 'alone', we have disturbed you. But hey, did it feel good at least what she did underwater? "Alvin asked with a huge grin and Ludger blinked perplexed, until he realized what the businessman meant...

„ALVIN!"

„Haha I have to tell everyone about this."

„Hell no you don't!"

„Ah Ludger, we didn't know you could be so aggressive. But could you please sit down again, you nudist…"

„AH Ludger why are you naked?"

„Jude, I can explain that…later…"


End file.
